Hey Baby, Here's That Mage You Wanted
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Fay goes to the Grand Magic Games and becomes a Sub for Lucy and her journey begins as a Fairy Tail Mage and as Sting Eucliffe's friend. StingxOC. M for later chapters!


I woke up from the sunshine poking through my blue curtains next to my white bed. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Today was the day I finally got to go to the Grand Magic Games. I was shocked my mom had told me that I could go. I'd been asking the last 6 years if my life since I was 10. She was such a spaz. When I was younger my curfew was always 5:00 when the other kids got to go in at 9:00 or 10:00. It was horrible but as the years went on she got a little bit looser. I stood up and got a purple and gold dress. My mother-Kira-wasn't my real mother though. Neither was my father. I had a ton of memories of my real father. He was a dragon. Yep, I was a Dragon Slayer. Of Darkness. My mother spazed over this too. She knew I practiced my Dragon Slayer magic every day. I would go to one of the empty lots in Fiore and practice my heart out. By the time I would get home I would be sweaty and so tired that I usually missed lunch and dinner. For years I'd been hoping that something-not necessarily bad-would happen and I would get thrown into the Grand Magic Games. I would love to show that I was a Dragon Slayer and that I was a talented Mage. I didn't want to be a show off I honestly just really wanted to learn how to really master my abilities possibly by being trained by another Dragon Slayer like me. Maybe Natsu Dragneel. Or Maybe Sting Eucliffe or even Rogue Cheyney. I also adored Wendy Marvell but then again she was still kind of training herself. Well, she'd still be a great partner. I drug myself out of my day dream and hopped off the bed. I stumbled around with it being so early in the morning but I eventually got to my closet. I shoved things around on hangers until I found my outfit. The colors represented Fairy Tail. My dream guild. I looked up to so many Mages in Fairy Tail and I was absolutely sure they would win the Grand Magic Games. I'd been rooting for them at my home the entire time. The outfit was a simple low cut baby blue tank top and some gray denim shorts and black knee highs with blue pumps. I put the outfit on and went over to the curtains. I opened them letting a ton of sunlight in. Enough to completely illuminate my white room. I went over to my vanity table and sat down on my small stool. I brushed my silvery white hair until only my bangs were right above my eyes and the rest was pulled back in a ponytail. I looked at my face and decided it would be better to just leave it without make up on. My eyes were a bright red and my cheeks were dusted with a light pink like usual. I stood up, put on my usual smile and walked into the kitchen. I walked to the table and sat down. Eggs and bacon and pancakes and other breakfast foods were on the table but all I wanted was the dark chocolate muffin sitting in front of me practically screaming my name and saying 'Eat me!'. I lunged for it before anyone else could even though no one but my dad who was reading the paper and my mom who was eating were around. My little sister wasn't around and I didn't want her to be. She was annoying but regardless I loved her. "Good morning mother, father." I said leaning over to kiss both of them on the cheek. "Well, you're in an awfully good mood this morning Fay." He said.

"I know I'm just excited for today." I said. "Speaking of which it's about time for me to be leaving. They'll be starting soon." I said getting up out of my seat.

"Ah, ah, ah." My mom said. Oh great she was about to start. "Sit and let's review the rules." She said and I sighed but sat down again anyway. "Rule one. No talking to strangers. Two. Be careful. Three. Don't go away from the Stadium. Four. Be safe, please." She said sighing. "Alright, I will be." I said getting up again. I started walking toward the front door. "Oh and Fay!" She called after me as I was opening the door. "What?" I called back.

"Five. If you get put in the Games, win them for us!" She said and I looked back to see her smiling. I smiled back a big smile at her.

"I will!" I said running out the door.

I ran all the way to the stadium and by the time I got there I was already sweating. I wanted a good seat though so I still rushed through the crowd and pushed and elbowed my way as close to the front as possible. I saw that all the Guilds were in their usual spots and I got all jumpy and excited inside. I spotted Fairy Tail and made my way near them. I was very close but I couldn't quite get close enough to speak to them. I stared at them though. Especially at Gray. I'd always had a 'thing' for Gray Fullbuster. I didn't think he'd much care for me though. Especially since he had a girl as pretty as Juvia Lockser that liked him. I got a little down at the thought but I didn't mind because he was still one of my favorite Mages in Fairy Tail. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia were definitely my favorites in Fairy Tail. My other favorite Guild though was definitely Sabertooth. I loved how passionate and fierce they all were in battle and they all had this air of confidence around them. I absolutely adored Sting and Rogue and I loved Yukino as well. Even though she'd lost her match to Kagura from mermaid Heel she was still on of my favorite female Mages ever. She seemed confident in herself and she was quite beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have her. The loud voice of the announcer. I was so excited. I felt like…today was my day. Finally after so many years but I knew nothing was gonna happen. I was just feeling excited and jumpy because I'd finally gotten to go to the Grand Magic Games in person. The announcer went on saying something or other and then announced today would be another Fight Match. I was excited to see who it would be. "Today's picks are: Lucy Heartfilia VS. Lyon Vastia!" I was sure my mouth was gaping open. No way. They had to put in a Substitute and now was the time for me to beg them to let me in the Guild and fight for them. I wanted Fairy Tail to win. They had to win and I was sure that I could do it! I ran and jumped over body parts and went flying to the Guild. "OH, what's this? Lucy Heartfilia is still in the infirmary! We need a Substitute for Fairy Tail it seems!" Said the announcer. I finally stopped right at the wall that divide the crowd and Fairy Tail but I stopped to abruptly and flipped over the wall. Natsu screeched and fell back causing numerous people in the Guild to turn and look at me. "Who are you?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head. "I don't remember you being a Guild member." He mumbled. I scrambled to collect myself and get up.

"We have no one that can go in at the moment! We may have to forfeit!" I heard Master Makarov shout.

"That's why I'm here!" I said. "If you guys can let me in the Guild then I believe that I can win this for you!" I said going over to help Natsu up. "Forgive me please! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said giving a quick bow to Natsu and helping him up. "So please will you let me help you? Please!" I begged. That definitely grabbed Master Makarov's attention. He looked at me from his perch on the wall. "You're name?" He asked squinting with a very serious face.

"F-Fay. Fay Laston." I squeaked out.

"Fay. We take this Guild quite seriously. Even if you do want to be in Fairy Tail for just one battle in the Games you would still have a commitment to it your whole life." He said. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. I had all eyes on me.

"Fairy Tail do we have a Substitute yet?" The announcer asked. No one replied though. I put on the most serious face I had. "Yes, Master Makarov. This is what I want. I want to be a real Mage in a Guild with people like me and who will accept me for who I am." I said. Makarov smiled.

"And that's what I wanted to hear." He said and motioned for me to come over to him. Everyone parted ways for me to meet the Master. I was sure I was smiling so big I felt like my mouth was going to fall off. The Master took a stamp out from his back pocket. "Where would you like the stamp Fay Laston?" He asked. I pulled down my shorts a little to reveal my right hip. "Here." I said and Makarov stamped me. The stamp came off a dark gray. Not black but just a dark gray. Like a storm cloud. I smiled even wider and pulled my shorts up again. "We have our Substitute!" Makarov yelled.

"Alright folks! Fairy Tail has a Substitute and from the looks of it, a newcomer!" Yelled the announcer. "Are you all ready to see what she's made of?" He shouted and a roar of screams and hollers ripped through the crowd. I jumped down from the wall and landed on my feet. I heard a ton of male shouts and yells. Some cat calls too. I walked shyly to the center of the Stadium to see Lyon looking at me like a was a lost puppy he was ready to dominate. Oh god. Now that I thought about it I was really nervous. I'd never fought a Mage on Lyon's level or for that matter a Mage at all. I had no fighting experience and here I was trying to take on Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale. I felt my guts twisting. The ref came over and asked for my name. "Fay Laston." I said to him. "Pretty name." Lyon smirked at me.

"Thank you." I said fiddling with one of the fringes of my shorts. The ref blew his whistle and his hand came down in the middle of us.

"You may begin!" He said.

Lyon made the first move. "Ice Make: Eagle!" He said and a huge greenish eagle made of ice flew straight at me. I didn't have time to move so I took the direct hit from it. I landed on my back. I gasped for air and all the audience gasped with me. I coughed and got up. "Really this is the newcomer Fairy Tail has let in their Guild?" Lyon laughed closing his eyes and laughing. I took the opportunity with force and anger building up inside me. I wasn't weak! "Chain Whips!" I yelled and chains shot from my hands just as Lyon looked up. The latched onto both his ankles and I flung my hand to the left smashing Lyon into the Stadium's wall. I released the chains and Lyon fell to the ground coughing as he got up. "Okay, maybe you do have some moves." He said wiping the side of his mouth. I heard the crowd cheering. I ran at Lyon and he sent another object flying at me. I felt the dark feathers on my hand begin to form claws and I shot my hand up shattering Lyon's ice bird. I kept running toward Lyon and reached him. "Dark Dragon's Roar!" I said. At close range this attack could do major damage. I saw Lyon's eyes get wide as he was blasted back. He was sent right back into another wall. I looked up and saw Sting from Sabertooth smirking at me. I blushed a little upon seeing him and his smirk grew wider. I looked back down. "Oh my!" Shouted the announcer. "We have another Dragon Slayer!" He shouted. I took the chance while Lyon was getting up to run up to him. When I got there I pressed my palm to his stomach. "Dark Force!" I yelled and he coughed onto the ground next to me then went flying into the ground. I heard ooo's and ah's from the crowd. Lyon was still on the ground. "Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon yelled out. A tiger formed and came running right at me. I stood my ground and waited. If I could put enough pressure on this thing then I could melt it and let the water reach Lyon. Then I could use my trump card and win this. It got to me and jumped. "Dark Pressure!" I yelled and an orb of darkness engulfed the tiger. I saw Lyon look with a shocked face and I smirked. I watched as the tiger melted in the Orb. The water came flooding out and as soon as it touched Lyon's foot I yelled my trump. Checkmate. "Heaven's Thunder Strike!" I yelled and Lyon lit up a fierce color yellow. That was it. I'd won the match. My first battle as a Fairy Tail Mage.


End file.
